Hidden Desire,The Puppet Master
by Ren Mizuki
Summary: Captured by Akatsuki, Ren Mizuki, conatainer of the 7-tailed demon, Shiro Tora, must fight her way for freedom. But is it what she wants? What if her Hidden Desire lies with the Puppet Master? Would he control her life forever? Or set her free? Saso/Ren
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I've kinda gotten addicted to doing my characters paired with someone from the series… I do the same thing for other friends. Like once, my friend Nina-chan loves Gaara-san. So I paired her up with him, and it made a cute couple. I did the same with my other friend, Rose-chan, and I paired her with Jack Sparrow, and Jacob (from Twilight) . They were really good FFs. Actually, the one with Jacob was about 30 written pages.**

**Anyways, I know it doesn't seem like much now, but I plan on having this a SasoRen fic. (BTW, SnowsShadows ((a good friend of mine on FF, read her fics, they're really good!)) She said that "Sasoren" sounded like a good name. Doesn't it? I think it's pretty.)**

**Ok. Well, This is what I have so far. Expect the first chapter of my ItaRen as well! **

**Arigato!**

**----------------------------------**

She struggled against the strains and bonds against her wrists and ankles. Chakra drainers connected to them, emptying her of her power.

A metal lock had been placed around her waist as well, giving her no room to move freely.

"Lemme go, you bastards!!!!!!!!" she yelled furiously, losing her temper at her imprisonment. She hoped to get them to talk to her, so that she could gather information.

To her surprise, it worked.

The door opened to 3 males, clad in the traditional black with red clouds, Akatsuki cloaks. Ren recognized each one of them from the bingo books, and she decided to use that knowledge now.

"Greetings, Sasori-san, Uchiha-san, Deidara-san." She said, cold malice in her glare as she regarded them icily. She gave them a sharp, humorless smile, flashing her white teeth, and lengthened canines.

"Hello, Ren-san, un." Deidara said, leaning against the wall, waving one hand. The tongue flicked out, wagging at her.

Wrinkling her nose up in distaste, she turned her head, keeping a wary eye on him. "Deidara-san, do put that away. I don't find it very appealing." She muttered.

Uchiha Itachi stared at her with crimson eyes, taking in her appearance quietly, watching her as she conversed with his comrade.

"Awww… Are you sure? Some find it engaging." He said, wiggling his blond brows at her.

Ren rolled her eyes, attempting to shrug, but found it difficult in her position.

"I'd like to be released now, if you don't mind. I'm quite sore from this continuous posture and stance." She said, putting every ounce of "niceness" she could muster and injecting it into her tone.

"We tire of your screaming, Mizuki-chan, it is not becoming of a woman of your stature." Itachi said in his deep baritone voice, soft velvet encased in hard steel. She shivered slightly at the sound of his voice.

"And I tire of your monotone insults." She said sweetly, flashing him a fake smile. "Or compliments. You know, I can never tell which is what. They seem the same to you."

Deidara snickered against the wall. "Oi, Itachi-kun, she's learning well about us, yeah." He said, a smirk on his lips. Pushing himself off the wall, he walked a few steps before stopping in front of Ren, leaning forward to look her in the eye, managing a graceful stoop.

"You're a stubborn kunoichi, yeah. Whom did you learn it from, un?" he asked, smiling at her openly, trying to make friendly conversation with her. He backed off, seeing her expression. It was sour, practically screaming at him to back off. He did so out of courtesy, snickering the entire way.

Ren scoffed, letting out a huff of air. "I've been here for 5 days already. You three come in at least every other day, and other members come to observe me. I should feel special. I've been made into the newest attraction at the Akatsuki petting zoo." She sneered, eyes narrowed at them all, even Sasori, who had stayed silent throughout the entire encounter.

Raising a brow at him, she tilted her head to the side, her dirty, matted black hair cascading over her shoulder as she did so, her bangs falling into her eyes. She looked so wild, staring at him with anger, her cheeks flushed with her temper, and eyes bright with fury.

"What about you? You rarely talk. It's even less than Mr. Monotone over there." She said, jerking her head in Itachi's direction.

The elder Uchiha glared at her, but remained silent, not willing to let her words get to him.

Sasori raised a brow at her himself, studying her carefully. "We cannot release you quite yet. Preparations are still to be made. They will last for a day or so. Then we can release you from your bonds, and are to stay with one of us, in our room." He said simply, his voice smooth, cascading over her like cool water on a hot day.

She had barely heard him talk before, only catching a few notes here and there, when he talked to Itachi or Deidara. It surprised her that a man of his stature could talk so softly and gently.

She mulled that thought over before being caught up by a realization. "Wait?! I have to stay in a room with one of you?!" she asked, anger igniting within her once more.

She had left whatever signs of formality when she had arrived there, within the first 2 days. Something within her snapped and she no longer was the shy girl she usually was. Now, she had a bite to her, sharp and painful.

Itachi smirked slightly, barely noticeable. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked smoothly.

Stifling an angry retort, she pinched her lips together, seeing it best not to reply.

A chuckle sounded outside the door as the blue skinned nin entered, swinging his sword onto his back. Ren looked up at the newcomer, and her eyes narrowed at him as well, acknowledging his presence…barely.

"Kisame-san." She said stiffly, not moving a muscle.

The Legendary Sword user sniggered, sauntering forward till his hand rested on her shoulder as he stopped down to her level.

"Who knows? Once you get cleaned up, you might not look so bad as you act. If you get lucky, you might end up in my room." He said, waggling the area where his eye-brows were supposed to be.

Ren stared at him, a look on her face practically yelling "excuse me?!"

"I think not, Kisame-san, much to your disappointment." She began, forming a fake pout on her sultry lips. "I fear that the fates are not with you today." She finished, her pout taking on a sneering smirk. She nudged her shoulder slightly, forcing his hand off her shoulder so that it slid down to his side, as he stood there in shock.

Itachi remained motionless at the comment, but felt slightly impressed at her words.

Deidara began to laugh hysterically, pointing at Kisame accusingly. "She got you as well, yeah. This Jinchuriki has a lot of bite left in her, un." He said, breaking into another laughing fit. Kisame moseyed over to the blonde, the intent to kill written over his face.

A throat cleared itself and everyone looked up to see Sasori now at the door. Ren looked confused for a moment before regaining her composure. She figured that he had left when she was talking with Kisame, and had now returned.

"Leader-sama has told me who she is to be staying with." He said in his soft voice, his bored looking gaze casting over them all, searching for any reaction while he paused.

"Well, un?" Deidara prompted eager for the answer. Kisame looked at Ren, a sneer on his face, truly believing that he would be the one that she was to board with.

"She is to be staying with me." He finally finished his expression unchanging.

Kisame deadpanned, while Deidara burst into another laughing fit. Ren sat there smugly, momentarily forgetting the fact that she had to stay with Sasori. Her thoughts centered on how she had known that the fates were not in Kisame's blue, scaly hands.

Biting back a snicker, Ren grinned in triumph at Kisame who had now turned towards her, shock on his face.

"Told ya so." She muttered under her breath, enjoying his fury. The sword user stepped forward, grabbing her by the collar and lifting her in the air, pulling the chair along with her. The restraints pulled and cut into her skin, small drops of blood running down her hands and fingers. Her boots protected her ankles enough, but the fabric of her shirt was coming dangerously close to ripping.

She managed to keep her face straight, allowing the smug smile to stay on her face while inwardly she worked hard not to wince or cry out from the pain.

Kisame shoved his face up close to hers, sneering at her. "What do you think is so funny? You better wipe that smile off your face or else I'll carve it off." He threatened, but Ren didn't give to his intimidation. Instead, she raised a brow at him, mock fear on her face.

"Oh no! Not my face! Please, I don't think you're a real doctor to go and give surgery like that!" she pleaded, going so far as to roll her eyes.

The blue nin raised a fist to her face before Sasori placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leader-sama said she is not to be hurt badly. A few cuts here and there, a bruise, and a few bones to weaken her resolve. He said Itachi was to use the Mangekyo in order to find out her past if she does not comply and tell us herself. Leader-sama said he was interested in her history." He murmured softly, before lowering his hand, as Kisame did the same with his fist.

Smirking, he dropped Ren and her chair to the floor, before pulling off his sword. Grinning at her, he shoved it into her stomach, digging it in as the sharp scales finally shredded the fabric at her abdomen.

Pain and shock flickered across the girl's face as the chakra eating sword was rammed into her gut. Blood flew from her mouth from the impact, splattering onto the floor with a sickening "smack!"

Her eyes widened, mouth agape as she struggled for the air she knew would not come. She had very little chakra left in her body, keeping her alive and awake, enough. The s word continued to rip through her body, rummaging through every cell, searching for the left over chakra. When it found certain vessels, it drained them dry, further weakening her.

Her glazed eyes drooped closed as the sword found the chakra centered within her head, keeping her conscious. It began to drain that area before the sword was suddenly removed from abdomen. Blood coated the normally smooth skin, various cuts marring the area. Her body shook from fatigue, unable to hold herself up with pride any longer.

Kisame shrugged Itachi's hand off his shoulder, glaring at him before he recognized Ren's state of being. Crouching down in front of her, where her head hung, he lifted it so he could see her face. It was deathly pale, her eyes hazy and glazed as the stared half-lidded at him.

Her breathing was irregular and choppy, not to mention shallow. There must have been a broken rib at the bottom of her rib cage. Drops of blood dotted her pale lips, white lines of strain showing around her mouth and eyes. Pain radiated throughout her body, warning her not to move.

"Damn." She muttered thickly under her breath, coughing up more blood, coating her white and black outfit with more blood.

He smirked gleefully, enjoying her pain. "Well, well, well. Lookey here! The Kunoichi seems to have no fight left in her. Pity. I was enjoying our little argument." He said, grinning toothily.

Nudging her chin away from his hand, she glared up at him, struggling to keep her eyes open.

In a breathy, torn voice, she answered with cold malice. "Let….me out….of these bonds….and I'll….show you….a fight…." She hissed, wincing as her bruised lungs protested the air leaving them once more.

Stroking his sword, he grinned at her again. "We can always take care of that problem." He whispered in her ear, and she struggled not to shiver and vomit.

Noticing her sickened reaction, Kisame chuckled darkly, stepping back a few steps to allow Deidara through.

"So, yeah, will you tell us about your past? We won't hurt you if you do, un." He said, smiling at her, but not with the cold evil Kisame used.

Ren did the only thing she could do. She was too tired to strain against her bonds so she did the next best thing. She glared. Hatred, deep and swirling shone through her eyes. It was dark, consuming her. She wanted to be free, not tied down by these bonds. Shiro Tora, the White Tigress demon within her, began to speak in her mind.

**Child. What is going on? I sense your fury and agitation. Are you in trouble?** She said in her deep, grumbly voice of a tigress.

Inwardly, Ren nodded. _Hai. I've been captured by Akatsuki nin. I've been detained for 5 days so far. They want to know of my past. Torture is one use, and the other is the Mangekyo Sharingan._

Ren could hear the growl of the demon. **Mangekyo Sharingan? You mean the Elder Uchiha is within this very room with you?** She questioned, needing answers.

_Hai. My chakra is all but gone, and I am losing consciousness. I need your hel, Shiro Tora-sama. I cannot hope to escape without you._ Ren said softly, admitting that she was not strong enough to make it out this time.

**Prepare yourself, young one, we do not know what they will do once I begin to unleash myself upon you.**

Ren readied herself for the onslaught of power as she continued to glare at Deidara.

"Never." She hissed darkly, before her eyes brightened to Ice blue, the pupil thinning and lengthening into a mere dark slit, before dissapearing. Whisker marks grew on her cheeks, widening slightly at the intensive power. Fangs exploded in her mouth, protruding from her lips as she snarled at them. Cat ears protruded from her head, a tail coming from behind. Her nails lengthened into claws as she struggled to free herself.

Power consumed her, and she roared with fury, demanding to be released. Wind laced with chakra swirled around her, and the men moved an arm up to shield their faces. Their cloaks split in areas, due to the intense, sharp wind.

The chakra drainers burst, glass shattering everywhere in the windowless room. Light refracted off the walls as the glass shards dropped to the ground, only to be drowned out by the loud noise of the whirring wind.

Bursting from the chair she had sat in for 5 days, she glared at each of the men, dodging Kisame's sword easily as her clawed hand caught his arm, slicing through the Akatsuki cloak and onto his skin, drawing blood. He yelled out, replacing his sword on his back while smothering the deep wound with his uninjured arm.

Deidara set into a taijutsu stance, unable to use his jutsus because of the tight space in the limited room. Ren countered each of his attacks, landing her own kicks and punches, even as he scored his own. She jumped in the air, spinning as she did so, and when he came at her, she landed her kick at his chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Sasori and Itachi remained standing, calm throughout the encounter. Pulling out a poison dipped sword from his cloak, Sasori plunged into the center of her chest, the tip protruding from her back.

Shock and pain lanced through the Demon consumed Ren, even as she fought him off, slamming him back with a wave of chakra. She desperately tried to grab for the hilt of the sword, but couldn't as finally Itachi stepped in.

His crimson eyes swirled as Ren's mind disappeared into a void of darkness. He only knocked her out, this time, but what was she to do when she awoke?

There was no telling.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**

**Ok, this actual chapter turned out to be 2,565 words. I normally like to hit around 3,000+, but hey, this one seemed to like ending at this point. **

**I actually planned for this to be a one-shot, since I do better on those, but this one has me wanting to continue. Maybe my one-shots will be more than just one chapter…. *shrugs***

**Ok. So what did you think? I liked it, mostly. It really wasn't that bad. My style of writing is getting much better now adays. **

**If you haven't noticed by now, I love doing angst scenes, as well as pain/torture. I just seem to do well at those, as well as romance. Angst/Romance is probably my best pairing. I'm not much for all the others, like mysteries and all. **

**Actually, I plan ahead a lot of my stories, but I just never get down to writing/typing them. *sigh* too bad….. a bunch of them are really good.**

**If any of my themes look familiar in other FFs, I'm not copywriting, the ideas are frequently used. **

**Ok….. Well, in all, this actual chapter (including the A/N) it turned out to be around 3, 021. Not bad, 'course, I'm rambling at this moment only to make it longer so that I get more viewers! *rubs back of head and grins* aheheh……. Yeah….. You never know. I'm desperate for all my reviews….. Like, for instance, I put up my Jace/Ren FF named "Deathly Cold" and I still haven't gotten a review for it!!!!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *sniffs* it's so sad for me…..**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter very much, because I know I did.**

**Reviews are welcome, criticism is welcome (but in a nice way, not the whole "your story sucks, quit writing") yeah, those are not cool. OK. **

**Arigato!**

**Your loving, procrastinating, hair-brained writer,**

**Ren Mizuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Ren awoke with a gasp, choking on pain and air. Struggling for breath, she tried to calm herself, so she could assess the damage done to her body.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed as much as her body would allow. Concentrating, she began at her head, checking it for injuries. Other than Chakra depletion, she was ok there. Actually, by the levels of chakra she had within her body, by all means, she wasn't supposed to be awake.

Moving down her throat, she felt the bruising of being lifted by her collar. Traveling downward some more, she noticed her chest seemed fine, besides tons of cuts and slices.

By the time she reached her stomach, the pain increased ten-fold. Embedded into her abdomen, was Sasori's poison dipped sword.

_[Flashback]_

"_The poison of Sasori will make your body grown numb until you can't move or do anything. It will render you helpless. You had to be careful not to be cut what so ever by him, or it's the end. That is, if you don't have an antidote." Sakura Haruno told Ren one day at the hospital, when Ren brought up the subject of Akatsuki Nin._

"_How long will the poison take effect, and how long will it last?" Ren asked, tilting her head to the side as she began putting away scalpels and other medical equipment._

_Sakura paused, her brow furrowing in concentration. "I remember when I fought him… He said that the poison took place immediately, and lasted for three days until you were killed. That is, if he didn't inject more poison into your system." the pink haired kunoichi said. "But there's no need to worry about that now… Sasori is dead. I made sure of that." she murmured, hurrying herself with other things, signaling to Ren that she did not want to talk about it anymore._

_[End Flashback]_

_Sasori's supposed to be dead… Sakura-chan killed him. How is it possible that he is living still?_ she thought, confused.

Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps from the pain in her stomach. She felt numb everywhere else, and it drove her to the point of insanity. Without feeling her limbs, it made her feel useless.

That alone, scared her beyond belief.

Panting, she could feel the trickle of sweat running down her face and body. The effects must have taken place a while ago.

_Which reminds me… How long has it been since I was knocked out? I have a fever…. so counting… I must have been unconscious for….. about…. 4 hours already? _She concluded, dreading the fact of her unconscious being.

Opening her eyes, Ren tried to look around, wanting to find where she was at. She was no longer in her small room where she had been detained for 5 days already, but someplace else.

"I see that you are awake, now." a smooth, soft voice murmured from a corner of the room.

Ren's eyes widened at the sound, unprepared for the newcomer's voice to interrupt her thoughts.

"Yes…" she rasped painfully, fully aware of how bruised her throat was.

"It's taken you long enough. How low are you on chakra?" the man asked. She concluded it was a man from his deep timbre.

"I barely…. have enough to….. keep me… conscious…" she whispered brokenly, coughing hoarsely as blood spilled from her mouth.

She could feel a hard surface beneath her back. Concluding that she was on a table, she tried to figure out what had her pinned there. Her arms and legs held no restraint, but her waist…

The sword was still in her abdomen, and the tip of it had been dug into the table to keep her in place.

A smirk flitted across her lips for a moment. "How… medieval…" she murmured, only to cough again, more blood splattering over her pale lips.

Pain marked her face by the creases in her forhead and lines around her eyes and lips. They showed strain, of how she was trying to maintain control.

"You will not attack me if I heal you. You will remain silent. You will stay still and do as I say." the man ordered and Ren closed her eyes in defeat.

"Yes…" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes at how weak she sounded.

Stepping from the shadows, the red headed man stepped forward, becoming bathed in the light from the room.

Ren did not see this, as she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to witness what he would do to her.

Walking forward more, Sasori made his way to the table, watching her face closely for any signs of rebellion.

She breathed in and out unevenly, pain creasing her face unattractively. Deciding that he disliked that look on her face, he began to heal her.

"I have an antidote, but Leader-sama and I think it would be best not to give it to you until you give us information on your history." he explained, but Ren refused to move or respond, keeping to her word that she would not speak.

Raising a brow at her, Sasori placed his hands on the side of the table, leaning over her to see the extent of her wounds. Besides his sword, there were multiple spots of bruising and also many cuts. The flesh was torn in several areas, and it would take a lot of cleaning to make sure infection did not spread.

Putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, the red haired man began to pull it from her body and the table.

Ren's eyes flew open from shock and pain as the sword moved within her. Gritting her teeth in pain, her body thrashed uncontrollably. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop herself from seeing the room spinning.

Tears gathered in her eyes and they streamed down her face, starting another flood of the salty liquid. "Kuso…" she bit out, trying to contain other profanities from escaping.

She grimaced, biting her lip so hard that droplets of blood dotted the lower. Whimpering softly, she tried not to sob as the pain overcame her.

Sasori smirked, watching as the pain increased tenfold on her pretty little face. Finally pulling out the sword from her body, he ended the painfully slow process of removing it.

"There… Was that so bad?" he asked smoothly, feeling sadistic.

Ren opened her eyes to glare at him, her face still twisted in a grimace. Biting back her retorts, she resulted to her glower.

Raising a brow at her, Sasori's smirk grew. "You look like you want to kill me…" he paused, leaning forward more to study Ren's face more. "Actually… you remind me of this one pink-haired kunoichi whom I fought a while back. She had the same look on her face as you do now." he murmured, lifting a lock of her black hair to rub between his fingers.

His smoldering look shot through her like lightning, and she shivered, trying to avoid his touch. Sasori's grin widened as he leaned closer, his lips brushing her ear.

"I stabbed her in the abdomen as well. You wouldn't happen to know each other would you? She tried to kill me, and succeeded for the most of it. But as you can see, I am still here. The little girl hadn't done a thorough job of finishing me off. Nor did Granny Chiyo." he murmured, his warm breathing burning her sensitive flesh.

Her eyes widened slightly at the description of her friend. _Sakura-chan…_

Shuddering, Ren tried to turn her head away from him, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Remember what you said. If you are a Kunoichi that keeps to her word, you will keep to your word." he said, jumping completely from the subject they were on to the business at hand.

The girl felt annoyed and infuriated by his questioning of her word. But she let it go, not wanting to think about it any more than she had to.

Ren couldn't understand how he acted so calm around all the others, but seemed to show her a more open side, one more wild and inhibited.

Sliding a hand behind her shoulders, Sasori pulled her into a sitting position, of which Ren winced, coughed, and made small noises of protests. But she never said a word.

The Raven haired kunoichi looked at the nin and stared with curiosity, wondering what he would do next. She trusted him enough not to kill her, because she was needed for information, but what she did not trust him with, was the fact not to hurt her.

Sasori looked at her dead in the face, his reddish eyes staring into her grey ones. "I need to take your shirt off now. Your wounds must be healed, because Leader-sama wants you in good condition. He is furious with us at the moment that we could not contain you. It WILL NOT happen again." he said seriously, and Ren nodded, her lips slightly parted at the authority in his voice. Her breathing was still irregular, but not as labored from before, now that she was free from the sword. Blood spilled more openly now, though, and she could feel her head getting lighter and dizzier, her sight faltering.

The poison was affecting her already. It hadn't truly spread that fast while she was unconscious, but now that she was awake, it spread quickly. Her body was going numb at an alarming rate, and she felt fear spark within her.

Lifting his hand to her neck, Sasori untied the ties to her leather halter top, letting the straps fall over her shoulders as he released them. Then, his hand traveled to her mid-back, grabbing the zipper there, and pulling it down slowly, all the while staring into her eyes.

Ren's breath stilled in her chest, catching in her throat. She felt so absorbed in his touch and gaze. She felt like she would never be able to break away.

It scared her, and yet at the same time, exhilarated her.

Finally undoing the rest of the zipper, Sasori tugged at the edges of her shirt, removing the plastered remnants of it that were glued to her skin with blood.

Ren winced, the air rushing out of her lungs as he hit a particularly sensitive part, tugging a little too hard.

Making a small sound that came out like a whimper, she firmly shut her lips, not wanting to make any more noises.

Sasori's sadistic grin faded, to leave a soft, gentle smile. "I'm sorry. I do not mean for it to hurt so bad… Once I put this medication on it, you will feel much better, ok?" he informed her softly.

Ren closed her eyes, feeling helpless and useless. She felt ashamed and humiliation at the position she was in, trapped by an Akatsuki Nin. Hanging her head with thus emotions, she barely nodded to answer him.

Sasori watched the crown of her head, not even bothering to lift her head so that he could look into the steel grey eyes of hers.

Tossing the shirt away, he studied her torn and bloody bindings, which had been wrapped around her shoulders, and all the way around her chest, to about mid-stomach.

His fingers lightly traced the area around her wound. He felt her stiffen and flinch, jerking from his touch to avoid more pain. The nuke nin immediately switched his personality to Medic Mode, feeling a sort of compassion for the girl.

"I take it back now… you can talk, as long as your not spitting insults at me. I'd rather hear you speak calmly to me. From what we have gathered about you, you come from a… how should I say it… Royal family?" he concluded, glancing at her still bowed head.

Speaking low, Ren kept her voice level. "We weren't royal. We were only among a higher status of wealth and respect." She said simply, giving away no other information than that.

The red-headed nin sighed softly. _This will be much tougher than we originally planned. I do not understand why Leader-sama wants information from her… There's no point to it… She won't give in that easily…_ Sasori thought deeply.

[Flashback]

"_Sasori…" Pein murmured, his body hidden in the shadows._

"_Hai, Leader-sama." The member answered._

"_The Jinchuuriki… Find out her past… her history… Konan and I are obtaining information on the other, already extracted Jinchuuriki. If we decide that this girl is strong enough, we can add her to Akatsuki as a powerful weapon. We may not even extract the bijuu from her."_

_Sasori's eyes widened a fraction, but he forced him human body to remain calm. "May I ask why?"_

_Pein stirred in the shadows, switching his position. "Yes. As you know, Jinchuuriki deal with many hardships during their lives. It is then that they grow incredibly strong. If we were to obtain a larger tailed Jinchuuriki, that we have already not extracted it's bijuu from, we will have much power."_

_Sasori kept his face passive. "What if she refuses? This girl is quite strong. It took Kisame and Itachi to deal with her, and subdue her."_

_Pein let out a deep chuckle, cruel as it sounded. "By any means, do what it takes. Torture her into insanity, then pull her fragmented world together into an entirely different one. Trick her, mess with her mind. Seduce her. I don't care. Find out her past, strengths, weaknesses, and abilities then report back to me. I shall decide her fate from then on."_

_The red-head turned to leave before he paused, casting a look over his shoulder. "Who will she be staying with?"_

_The leader was silent for a moment, closing his ringed eyes. "You. Now go." He ordered._

"_Hai."_

[End Flashback]

Taking a pair of medic scissors out, he went to go cut off her bindings. Lifting the metal to her skin, she shivered lightly, her small whisper breaking the silence.

"Please don't." she asked softly. She didn't yell, didn't scream, didn't beg. Just simply asked. It was so soft a normal human wouldn't have heard it, but his specifically trained ears were able to.

Pausing, Sasori leaned forward into a different position, so that they couldn't see each others faces, but his ear was closer to her lips.

"Why."

Tears fell into her lap as she suppressed her sobs.

"I can't be exposed like that. I don't ever want anyone to see…" she whispered, her lips quivering, voice trembling.

Sasori felt an odd tugging sensation at his heart at her small voice, at how desperate it sounded.

"What do you not want people to see?" he asked just as softly.

"M-My scars…" she hiccupped. Her appearance only proved at how small she was, at how child-like she was. The only difference was her eyes. They showed too many hardships that should not be put onto a girl's shoulders.

Sasori pulled back enough to get a view of her shoulder. True to her word, Ren had multiple criss-crossing scars marring her pale skin. They were so thin and white, that he had to look closely to see them.

"They aren't bad." He commented, pulling back more.

Ren attempted to shake her head, but the poison and blood loss still affected her.

"No… I-It's not… that…" she whispered, but without Sasori supporting her fully, she began to tip over, her eyes slipping closed.

"Kuso." The Akatsuki member muttered, catching her in his arms while she panted, laboring for breath again as her heart did not have enough blood to pump. Sasori tilted her in his arms so that he could get a better view of her face.

Her cheeks were flaming hot with fever, and sweat streaked down her face, as well as her tears. Along the edges of her jaw, the whisker marks remained untouched.

He cut at the bottom edges of the bindings, only revealing more of her rib cage, nothing more above that. Ripping them away, he surveyed the damage with a medic's eye, immediately pulling out equipment he needed.

Laying her down flat on the table, once more, his hands reached out for a cleaning agent. Grabbing a bottle of alcohol, he poured over her open flesh, watching it fiz and bubble over infected areas.

Ren let out a sharp cry of pain, jerking as much as she could with what little strength she had.

Sasori brushed her bangs aside from her eyes and for head, pressing down there and on her hip to hold her still while the agent cleaned her wounds.

"Tch… Ahhhh…. EEeehhh…. Tcccchhh….." she whimpered through clenched teeth, wriggling beneath his touch still.

"Shhh…." He murmured, still watching the affect on her wounds. Releasing her, he grabbed for a small vile of yellowish liquid.

Holding it up to the dim light, he inserted a needle into the bottle, drawing out the liquid. "I'm going to have to give you the antidote, but don't get any ideas. You will still obey me. You promised." He muttered, before injecting it into the crease of her elbow.

The effects of the drug took place quickly, clearing away the numb feeling in her body, and the agonizing pain of it destroying her organs.

Holding her breath so she wouldn't make any other noises, Ren tried to stay still, grateful for the antidote.

Sasori grabbed for some medic thread and a needle, immediately going back over to Ren, and piercing it through her skin around the area of the sword wound.

She didn't wince or move this time. Instead, she actually remained still and quiet. The male nin worked quickly, threading the needle in and out of her skin, being quick and precise with his work. Doing the same to her back, as he rolled her over, he sewed the area shut.

Using medic ninjutsu to heal her other cuts and bruises, he surveyed her face again. She was still considerably pale, due to the blood loss, and her fever had yet to go down. What she needed was some sleep.

And he was the one to give it to her.

Ren opened her eyes slightly, still dazed, and mind hazy. Lifting a hand as much as she could, she touched his face. He had been leaning forward still, and had yet to move, but he stilled immediately.

The girl's lips parted slightly as she stared at her fingertips on his cheek. Confusion flickered across her face as she brushed his jaw line.

"You're human…" she whispered, her voice soft, child-like.

"Much to my disappointment, yes."

"Hmm." She hummed lightly, a small smile touching her lips. "I was afraid you were a puppet."

"Why?"

"We wouldn't be the same."

Confusion registered in Sasori's mind before he asked, "You never finished what you were going to say. What about people seeing your scars?"

She paused, her eyes more lidded now, as she stared up at him through thick lashes.

"They would know I was a killer and not a human being."

"I kill too."

Another smirk touched her pouty lips. "Good… Then we're the same." She whispered, her hand slipping from his face to his chest, feeling an actual heart-beat there.

Ren drifted into a deep sleep, induced by fever and blood-loss.

Sasori let her hand drop back down to her side as he stepped back. A tender moment had transpired between the two of them, and what did he think of it?

Nothing. His mind had drawn a blank on this one.

Lifting her bridal style, he carried her to his bed, laying her down on his sheets before laying his Akatsuki cloak above her.

Turning, he left his room and her alone.

Training… Yes, he needed to train to clear his head…

That girl was having more affect on him than he liked.

**A/N:**

**Woot! Second chapter finished! I've spent like 3 days doing it…. And another story at the same time!!!!!! I awesome…. Oh yeah…. Ok…. Oh! And I forgot about that other story I finished too!**

**Wow…. 3 at once… and homework on top of that… Maybe I'm actually beginning to become dedicated to this….**

**Okay… Hopefully new updates!!!!!**

**Mihono: Beautiful Harmony**

**Breaking an Icy Heart**

**And I can't remember the others, but those are the two I plan on working on pretty soon….**

**Alright! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!  
**

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Your hair-brained, emotional, procrastinating, over working, homework ridden,**

**Authoress,**

**Ren Mizuki**


End file.
